Les liens du coeur
by MoonyMalfoySnapePotter
Summary: Résumé : Os - Il y avait Harry, jeune homme brisé par une enfance bafouée. Et à l'opposé Severus, professeur taciturne et esseulé. Quand le besoin d'amour se confronte au besoin de protection rien n'est plus doux que les mots. Et dans le chaos de leurs existences, au delà même des liens du sang, il y a les liens du cœur... Severus!Mentor


**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis pas J.K Rowling. Je ne gagne pas un penny pour la publication de cette fiction par contre, je prends un énorme plaisir à lire vos reviews.

 **Résumé :** Il y avait Harry, jeune homme brisé par une enfance bafouée. Et à l'opposé Severus, professeur taciturne et esseulé. Quand le besoin d'amour se confronte au besoin de protection rien n'est plus doux que les mots. Et dans le chaos de leurs existences, au delà même des liens du sang, il y a les liens du cœur... Severus!Mentor

 **.**

 **Les liens du cœur**

 **.**

 _« Les pères doivent toujours donner pour être heureux. Donner toujours, c'est ce qui fait qu'on est père. »_

 _\- Honoré de Balzac -_

 **.**

Partout autour de moi, il y a du sang. Ce liquide carmin que j'ai bien trop de fois goûté malgré moi. Son odeur aigre s'insinue en moi comme du poison, à tel point que je manque de vomir à plusieurs reprises. Le souffle court, la respiration erratique, je me laisse glisser contre l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre derrière lequel je me suis réfugié.

Je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi j'avais fuis. Ni d'ailleurs pourquoi j'avais si peur. J'ignore si ce sang est le mien. Dans ma tête, il y a juste la pulsation désagréable de mon pouls, qui fait battre mon sang plus vite dans mes membres figés. D'un geste tremblant, j'essuie la sueur qui perle mon front, avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel nocturne.

La lune pleine m'apparaît alors dans toute sa splendeur Scintillante et rassurante.

Je ferme les paupières un instant, m'imprégnant du calme environnant, écoutant de mon ouïe acérée la vie de la forêt interdite en tentant de calmer les battements effrénés de mon cœur. Et ça marche. Depuis ma première année à Poudlard, elle tranquillise mes nuits. J'aime la beauté sombre qu'elle dégage, elle me sécurise. Jamais je n'ai eu peur de son immensité. Et cela c'est sûrement parce que la fuite est ma spécialité. Je me demande encore aujourd'hui, comment j'ai pu être répartit à Gryffondor.

Il n'y a pas plus lâche que moi, le célèbre Harry Potter.

Car quand je tente de me rappeler mon passé, celui de mon enfance, je me heurte de plein fouet à une barrière de fumée noire. Tellement noire, qu'elle englobe tout. Elle m'étouffe, m'asphyxie.

Un bruissement de feuilles rompt le silence et je me fige. L'adrénaline gicle dans mes veines propulsant mon sang dans mes artères. En une demi seconde, je suis sur mes pieds, baguette levée, prêt à me défendre. Ma vision se rétrécit, de manière à mieux distinguer dans l'obscurité.

Et c'est alors que je le vois...

« Papa ? » soufflai-je en soupirant de soulagement.

Il s'approche de moi graduellement, un bras tendu vers l'avant, pour ne pas m'effrayer. Ses onyx noir sonde mon âme et comme un vieux disque rayé, c'est de sa voix rauque, qu'il fait tout basculer.

« Reviens moi Harry... Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve... »

.

Je me réveille en sursaut, les yeux vitreux et la respiration difficile, mon pyjama me collant à la peau. Prêt de moi, Severus Snape, le mythique professeur des potions à Poudlard. Ses yeux ne lâche pas les miens une seule seconde et la peur que je lis dans ses pupilles dilatées fait emballer mon cœur. Ne vous méprenez surtout pas sur la raison de sa présence dans mon lit, en réalité, il n'est que mon futur père adoptif. Et du haut de mes seize ans, j'ignore toujours l'exact raison qui l'a poussé à entamer de tel démarche.

Je sais juste qu'il est apparu l'été de la mort de Sirius. À ce moment là, j'étais plongé dans une tel abysse de souffrance que je n'avais conscience de rien. Pour moi, j'étais responsable du décès de mon parrain, le seul être encore vivant de ma famille. Alors bien sûr, il y avait toujours les Dursley, cependant ils me haïssaient tellement qu'il était difficile pour moi de les considérer comme tel. Chez eux, je n'étais rien de plus qu'un elfe de maison. Entre les corvées et les coups j'avais parfois le droit de finir les restes. Résultat, à quinze ans à l'époque, je ressemblais à un squelette nain.

Trop maigre. Trop petit. Trop laid.

Mais tout cela avait changé, la nuit du dix juillet. Alors que j'étais occupé à arroser les parterres de fleurs de ma tante Pétunia sous le soleil couchant, il faisait son entrée. Le visage froid et fermé, les bras croisés, il attendait que je l'aperçoive sans dire un mot. J'avais sursauté en me retournant manquant de m'écraser contre son torse solide.

« Professeur ? » m'exclamai-je ahuri. « Que faites vous là ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Que faites vous dehors à une heure si tardive Mr Potter ? »

Médusé, la bouche entrouverte sous la surprise, aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma gorge. C'était un secret vieux comme le monde. Mon secret depuis mon enfance. Celui que même mes meilleures amis ne connaissait dans son intégralité. Je ne voulais pas que les gens sachent, j'avais beaucoup trop honte. Car depuis toujours, le peuple sorcier voyait en moi un héros de guerre et en aucune manière je ne souhaitais les décevoir. Quel serait leurs réactions s'ils apprenaient que le garçon qui a survécu est en faite maltraité depuis qu'il est en âge de marcher.

Pourtant, sous la pleine lune cette nuit là, mon cœur s'était gonflé d'espoir. Car l'homme qui me faisait face ne semblait, pour une fois, absolument pas hostile. Il était juste en attente. En attente d'un je ne sais quoi qui m'échappait encore.

« Et bien ? » insista t-il sans haussait le ton cependant.

« Je... je m'occupais des fleurs de ma tante Monsieur... » répondis-je la gorge sèche. J'avais terriblement soif.

Il s'était avancé d'un pas et bien malgré moi, j'eus un mouvement de recul. Mouvement qu'il avait d'ailleurs immédiatement remarqué. C'est pourquoi quand il avait réitéré son geste, je m'étais forcé à ne pas le fuir. Mais mon corps lui n'était pas en accord avec mon esprit. Toutes les alarmes s'étaient déclenchées en mode danger. J'étais tendu, tremblant de tous mes membres et quand sa main s'était levée vers moi pour effleurer mon front, j'avais pressé mes paupières avec une tel force, que quelques larmes avaient roulées sur mes joues. Quand la paume de sa main s'était posée sur ma peau, un gémissement plaintif s'était échappé de mes lèvres. Immédiatement, il l'avait retiré comme si le contact l'avait brûlé.

« Vous avez de la fièvre. Venez avec moi, je vais en informer votre famille. »

« NON ! » m'écriai-je le cœur battant en saisissant la manche de sa longue robe noire. « S'il vous plaît Monsieur... ce n'est rien... je suis simplement fatigué... »

« Vous mentez très mal Mr Potter... »

J'avais baissé les yeux en resserrant ma prise sur le tissu froissé, luttant contre les larmes qui tentaient de m'assaillir. Mais bientôt elles débordèrent, noyant tout sur leurs passages. Elles s'écrasaient sur mes chaussures, aussi brûlantes que l'acide, aussi destructrices qu'un volcan en ébullition.

« Je vous en supplie professeur... » hoquetai-je en mordant rudement ma lèvre inférieure pour me punir. « Personne... personne ne doit savoir... »

J'avais sursauté au contact de ses doigts frais sous mon menton. Il m'avait redressé la tête avec douceur en venant déloger ma lèvre meurtrie à l'aide de son pouce. Puis il avait essuyé chacune de mes larmes avant de me lâcher.

« Je sais tout Harry... » avoua t-il en encrant son regard sombre au mien. « Tout ce que vous subissez ici j'en ai connaissance... »

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise en me reculant de quelques pas, un frisson glacé descendant le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« Comment ? »

« J'ai eu des doutes à partir de vôtre troisième année, quand j'ai vu la déception lorsque Sirius Black n'a pas pu être innocenté. Mais surtout c'est votre peur qui m'a mit la puce à l'oreille. À partir de là, je vous ai surveillé de loin, pendant l'année et autant que possible pendant les vacances d'été. »

« Mais vous me détestez... »

« Ce n'est pas vous que je déteste Harry, c'est l'image que vous me renvoyiez dès que je croisais vos yeux. J'ai énormément souffert de la mort de votre mère et j'ai tellement haïs votre père qu'il était difficile pour moi d'être relatif. »

« Qu'est ce qui a changé ? »

« Ma vision de vous et ma profonde envie de vous offrir ce que vos parents auraient voulu pour vous. »

« Je ne comprends pas... » avouai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Alors laissez moi vous montrer... »

Il avait alors comblé la distance de nos deux corps et m'avait donner la première véritable étreinte de ma courte existence. Jamais personne, ne m'avais enlacé avec tant de chaleur, ni de tendresse. Je me rappelle avoir littéralement éclaté en sanglot silencieux alors que mes bras se resserraient instinctivement autour de la taille de mon professeur.

Pour la première fois cette nuit là, je m'étais sentit à ma place. Et dans les tréfonds de mon âme brisée, je m'accrochais à l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur, même s'il s'agissait de Severus. Surtout, si c'était lui, en faite.

.

Je sors de mes souvenirs lorsqu'une main douce passe dans mes cheveux ébouriffés. Tous les traits du visage de papa sont masqués par l'inquiétude. Je lui fait un sourire rassurant et je prends sa seconde main dans la mienne en entrelaçant nos doigts. Avant, la perceptive d'inquiéter quelqu'un ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure. Je n'avais pas vraiment t'attache solide, mise à part Ron et Hermione. Mais chacun d'eux étaient entourés d'une famille aimante et moi j'étais désespérément seul. Aujourd'hui c'est différent. Car il y a un être auquel je tiens plus que tout au monde et pour qui je compte aussi. Parfois je me dis que c'est une erreur et que ce n'est pas possible qu'un homme aussi froid que Severus Snape puisse m'apporter autant d'amour. Et pourtant c'est bien le cas. Car s'il y a une chose dont je suis absolument certain, c'est que j'aime mon père autant qu'il m'aime. Ce qui rend la chose encore plus extraordinaire je crois, c'est que c'est nouveau pour nous deux. Car avant moi, lui aussi n'avait personne. Pour lui aussi c'est la première fois. C'est comme un première amour qu'il n'expose pas à la vue de tous. Réservé de nature, son amour n'en est pourtant pas moins fort, car dès que les portes de ses quartiers se referment sur nous, c'est avec une infinie tendresse qu'il me berce contre lui.

Je le vois dans son combat pour m'adopter depuis un an. Car bien entendu, la procédure traîne en longueur de part son passé de Mangemort. Pour le ministère de la magie, le fait même qu'un partisan des ténèbres veuille adopter le garçon qui a survécu, est une aberration. Une honte à la face du monde. Pourtant il est toujours là, avec moi. Prenant soin de moi, comme un père, depuis cette fameuse nuit de Juillet. Et même si j'ai bien conscience que ce n'est que grâce à l'influence du professeur Dumbledore que je suis autorisé à rester sous sa garde temporaire, je ne peux m'empêché d'espérer encore. Je profite de chaque secondes, de chaque minutes, de chaque heures, passées à ses côtés. Car il m'offre ce que je n'attendais plus. Un toit, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, l'amour d'un père, la sécurité d'un foyer.

Il m'offre une famille.

« Je vais bien papa, je te le promets. » rassurai-je d'une voix douce en embrassant ses doigts.

Ce genre de geste tendre était nouveau aussi, pour nous deux. En réalité, je n'avais même pas conscience d'en avoir autant besoin avant de faire si intimement partie de la vie de Severus. Mais à présent, c'est comme un besoin vital, une d'addiction. La seule que personne ne remettra jamais en cause l'amour. Car celle ci ne fait pas de ravage. Elle se ressent juste avec le cœur.

« Le simple fait que je doive entrer dans ton esprit pour te sortir d'un cauchemar prouve que ce n'est pas le cas Harry. » répondis t-il en faisant courir ses doigts sur mon front puis sur mes cernes noires soulignant mes yeux.

La tendresse et l'inquiétude de sa voix me poussèrent à me relever et à venir m'installer sur ses genoux, en nichant ma tête contre son cou. Je sais bien que les adolescents ne font pas cela en général. Mais comprenez moi, je n'ai jamais désiré que cela. Quand ses bras se resserrent autour de moi je soupire de plaisir.

« J'ai peur. J'ai tellement peur qu'on m'arrache à toi. » confiai-je en retenant mes sanglots.

« Oh mon bébé... »

Sans un mot supplémentaire, parce qu'on en a pas besoin pour se comprendre, il me soulève légèrement afin de nous allonger tous les deux dans le lit. Sans me lâcher , il remonte la couverture sur nos deux corps enlacés avant de m'embrasser le front.

« Je suis tout autant voir, encore plus effrayé que toi. Tu as changé ma vie Harry. À tel point que je suis certain de ne pas survivre à une séparation si injuste. Cela ne fait qu'un an que tu fais parti de ma vie et pourtant c'est comme si tu avais toujours était là. »

« Je t'aime papa. Peu importe leur avis. Personne d'autre que toi ne tiendra cette place pour moi, dans mon cœur. »

Je sentis plus que je ne vis, ses larmes se mêlant aux miennes, n'ayant pas résisté à la force de nos sentiments respectifs, à son amour pour moi. Je frottais ma joue humide contre la sienne, dans un geste affectif instinctif. Nous avions tous les deux consciences que cet instant précieux serait peut être le dernier que nous partagerions. Car même si je n'en avais rien dit, la raison même de mon cauchemar n'avait pas échappé à mon père. Demain ou plutôt, dans quelques heures, le verdict de la procédure d'adoption serait rendu par retour de hibou. Et dans ce genre de moment, le temps s'écoule lentement.

Je ne dormis pas du reste de la nuit. Mon oreille collée contre le cœur de papa, je l'écoutais respirer. J'endurais, avec la force du désespoir, le supplice de mes pensées. Elles s'écrasaient dans ma tête, broyant ma boîte crânienne. L'enchevêtrement de sentiments contradictoires menait une bataille serrée dans mon esprit. Mais surtout dans mon cœur. Je refusais catégoriquement que mon bonheur me soit arraché par de simples mots crachés sur du parchemin froissé. Quand les premiers rayons du soleil éclairèrent la noirceur de ma chambre, celle qui avait été créé pour moi, je craquais complètement. À tel point que je réveillais Severus. La gorge serrée, la bile menaçant de remonter dans mon œsophage, je me laissais bercer, comme un tout petit enfant. Je m'imprégnais de son odeur, profitant de chacun de ses baisers.

Et quand enfin l'horloge du temps sonna le dernier carat, mon cœur manqua un battement. Ce fut un bruit bref. Juste celui du bec d'un oiseau tapant contre une vitre. Papa se figea et moi je meurs. Quand il s'écarte de moi je m'accroche au pend de sa chemise en suffoquant.

« Non ! Ne m'abandonne pas. »

Je pleure à présent hoquetant de terreur. Je crois n'avoir jamais vu mon père aussi terrifié qu'à cet instant présent. Il était raide, tellement raide, que c'est à peine si je pouvais le voir respirer. Je m'approche de lui en entourant mes bras tremblant autour de son cou. Jamais je n'avais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Pas même quand je m'étais retrouvé face à Lord Voldemort.

La souffle haché de papa parvient alors jusqu'à mes oreilles. Immobile et silencieux, je l'écoute essayer de reprendre sa respiration. Puis soudain il halète, me serre contre lui à m'en briser les côtes, avant de m'embrasser le front et de m'écarter doucement de lui. Je voulus protester mais l'expression terrifié de son visage m'en empêcha. Tel un robot il se leva. Je suivis du regard son avancée jusqu'à la fenêtre. Je le vis lever le bras et le suspendre avant de le rabaisser. Il prit une grande inspiration et j'entendis d'ici la petite plainte s'échappant de ses lèvres pâles. Jamais il ne m'avait paru si vulnérable qu'en cet instant. Quand il ouvrit le battant, un vent chaud s'infiltra dans la pièce manquant de m'asphyxier. Je l'observai retirer le parchemin de la patte du hibou puis le saisir entre ses mains tremblantes. Quand il le déroule je retiens mon souffle. Il parcours le texte quelques secondes avant que toutes couleurs ne désertent finalement son visage. De là où je suis, je suis certain que même la chaleur de sa peau a disparu. Il lâche alors la lettre et ses jambes lâchent, tel un pantin désarticulé il s'écroule sur le sol.

Un cris d'agonie déchire le silence et moi j'ai envie de mourir.

Incapable de me lever je me roule en boule, remontant mes jambes contre mon torse. Je refuse de faire face à la réalité. J'ai trop mal. J'ai l'impression que chaque respiration est comme une honte à mon existence. Ma tête est vide, mon cœur lacéré. Et puis soudain je sens des bras se resserrer autour de moi.

Un, deux, trois baisers sur mon front.

« Mon fils... »

Et c'est comme si ses deux mots chamboulés tout. Comme si, le noyau central de ma vie se résumer à ces sept lettres. Comme si elles étaient l'essence même de mon existence sur cette terre.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? » soufflai-je en encrant mon regard au sien.

Et rien qu'en voyant ses yeux je compris. Et alors je planais haut. C'était comme être dans une sorte d'espace cotonneux, en apesanteur, dans un espace intime, une bulle de bonheur. Mon cœur pompait mon sang à travers tout mon corps, par litre entier. Je le sentais courir en moi, se propager à tel point que mes nerfs lâchèrent et que j'éclatais en sanglot incontrôlable. Je sentis mon corps être basculé et mon nez se retrouva niché contre une peau douce à l'odeur mentholée.

L'odeur de mon père. De mon gardien. De ma vie à présent.

« Mon père...» articulai-je difficilement sans vraiment le réaliser.

« Pour toujours Harry. Pour toujours. »

.

Je vécus les jours suivants comme dans un rêve. Comme si, j'étais le héros d'un roman à l'eau de rose débordant d'amour. J'étais pleinement enraciné dans mon nouveau monde. Monde dans lequel je vivais pourtant déjà depuis un an.

Mais c'était différent à présent. Car toutes mes peurs et mes doutes s'étaient envolés. Et quand je lisais dans le regard de mon père toute la tendresse, l'amour, le besoin, les peurs, que nous avions traversés ensemble pour en arrivait là, mon cœur bondissait de joie. Chaque gestes, chaque mots, chaque moments s'infiltrèrent dans mes poumons et montèrent à ma gorge pour me couper le souffle.

Avec lui, je réapprenais à vivre.

Avec lui, je suis redevenu Harry.

Juste Harry.

 **THE END**

 **.**

Bonjour les louveteaux,

Comme d'habitude vos avis m'intéresse. Merci d'avance à ceux qui prendrons la peine de lire mon OS.

À très bientôt.

 **#MoonyMSP**


End file.
